Miharu Takizakura
by Heavenlynostalgia
Summary: Pohon Sakura tua itu menyimpan misteri. Dia hidup ribuan tahun dengan segala cerita miring yang banyak dipergunjingkan. Konon katanya kamu bisa meminta alur kehidupan sendiri hanya dengan menyiraminya tujuh hari berturut-turut. Dan takdir mu bersama seseorang bisa berubah. "Aku ingin Masamune mencintaiku dan berhenti mengejar Ritsu."
1. Chapter 1

_Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti kamu melihat kepadaku,_

 _Aku tidak bisa berbicara padamu dengan nada biasa sepertiku pada orang lain,_

 _Lantas bagaimana?_  
 _Bagaimana cara menyembunyikan perasaan ini darimu?_

* * *

Pernah mendengar hal menarik tentang Sakura? Warna yang varian serta aroma yang ternyata tidaklah serupa. Dan tahukah pula bahwa pohon sakura memiliki nilai masing-masing berbeda dengan setiap sejarah bagaimana pohon tersebut bisa tumbuh hingga menembus dimensi waktu?

Salah satu contohnya adalah Miharu Takizakura atau pohon air terjun sakura dimana orang sering kali menganggap sebagai satu dari tiga pohon sakura yang paling di hormati di Jepang. Pohon ini begitu besar. Dia terletak di kota Tamura, Prefektur Fukushima atau lebih tepatnya di daerah Miharu-machi.

Nama Miharu sendiri didapat dari daerah di mana pohon tersebut ditanam, sedang kata Takizakura memiliki artian air terjun sakura karena penampakannya yang demikian lebar menjuntai layak sebuah air terjun.

Seperti pada umumnya pohon sakura selalu dianggap menjadi sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan saat dimana mereka mekar dan kemudian berguguran meninggalkan dahan-dahannya, pun khususnya dari pohon berusia seribu tahun lebih ini dan memiliki tinggi sepanjang dua belas meter dan lebar berkisar dua puluh lima meter.

Perlu diketahui, Miharu Takizakura juga telah di akui sebagai salah satu kebesaran yang di miliki Jepang, pemerintahpun telah mengakuinya secara resmi. Karena keunik serta keindahan yang dimiliki. Selain itu pohon ini menjadu salah satu tempat yang ramai dikunjungi oleh wisatawan dalam maupun dari luar, tak luput kehebatan daya tarik Miharu Takizakura disertai akan sejarahnya. Konon pohon miharu sering di pergunjingkan sebagai pohon permohonan pada roh-roh yang sebagian penduduk saling percaya bahwa itu ialah roh dari para kaisar beratus-ratus tahun silam.

Nao menguap, yang barusan dikatakan adalah berasal dari mulut guru tua pengoceh di depan kelas. Bosan sekali rasanya. Ini sudah lebih dari waktu seharusnya dan lelaki berbaju putih hitam itu nampak tidak peduli sama sekali dengan keefektipan waktu.

Bisa dikatakan pelajaran sejarah terbilang cukup seru, tapi apapun dan sebagaimanapun tidakah tetap terasa sebal jika sampai melupakan waktu pulang?

Diliriknya ke sekeliling, semua nampak penuh minat mencatat dan mendengarkan. Betul-betul membosankan! Nao berpikir, seperti apa cara agar guru menyebalkan itu tersadarkan? Memberi tahu secara gamblang takut dia dianggap tidak menyukai mata pelajaran ini. Di biarkan sampai selesai juga tidak mungkin, dia punya kegiatan selain bersekolah.

Tiba-tiba ide itu muncul begitu saja, dengan iseng Nao tersenyum dan membuka suara dengan sedikit keras, "Ritsu, Takano- _senpai_ sudah menunggu kita dibawah tuh. Gimana kalau sepulang ini kita sekalian ajak buat pergi ngelihat Miharu Takizakura? Kayaknya aku jadi tertarik nih."

"Nao.. Pelankan suaramu." bisik Ritsu di sebelahnya, "ya ampun aku lupa, habisnya Takano- _senpai_ kelihatan udah bosan nunggu sih, tuh liat aja sendiri." kali ini Nao ikutan berbisik dengan mata yang melirik bawah jendela, tentu dengan sengaja ia pastikan orang lain bisa mendengar.

Benar saja, Miyagi selaku guru pengampu segera melirik ke arah jam dinding. Merasa telah banyak menyita waktu lelaki itu memilih segera pamit undur diri.

"Hahaha untung yah aku sadarin dia,"

"Nao! Miyagi- _sensei_ belum jauh..!"

Nao terkekeh, "tidak apa-apa dong Ritsu. Emang kamu mau disini terus? Dan rela bikin Takano- _senpai_ nungguin?"

Ritsu memerah, Nao tahu perihal sukanya Ritsu pada Takano. Karena ia dan Ritsu sudah bersahabat sedari kecil. Hal serupa pun sama dengan Takano. Hanya saja umur mereka selisih dua tahun. Jika Nao dan Ritsu adalah junior kelas satu berumur lima belas maka Takano dan Haitani adalah kelas tiga dengan usia tujuh belas. Ah ya, ada Haitani juga dalam kumpulan mereka.

"Ayo pulang!",

Nao mengangguk ceria, "yosh-yosh pulang lalu bersiap untuk mengunjungi pohon Miharu dan kita akan mengajak para _senpai_ ,"

"Tunggu Nao!", Ritsu kini berlari mengejar sahabatnya yang seenak hati pergi mencari Takano dan Haitani.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar, Nao tersenyum lebar mendekati para _senpai_ yang memang sepertinya sudah menunggu dia dan Ritsu, "Yo, Masamune. Yo, Arata."

Takano dan Haitani melirik, yang menyapa barusan adalah Nao. Lelaki itu memang terbiasa memanggil mereka dengan nama depan tanpa embel-embel ' _senpai'_ , tidak seperti Ritsu yang selalu malu-malu dan formal terhadap para seniornya.

"Ada apa?" Takano membuka suara, di tatapnya Ritsu yang menunduk di sebelah Nao. "Masamune aku ingin kita berempat pergi mengunjungi Miharu Takizakura. Gimana? Gimana?"

"Kapan itu, Nao?" kali ini Haitani yang membuka suara. Dengan penuh semangat Nao menjawab, tentu saja hari ini."

"Malam ini? Memangnya harus sekarang? Perjalanan kereta bisa sampai tiga jam."

"Ma-sa-mu-ne peka sedikit dong, inikan akhir pekan. Ritsu kepengen jalan-jalan tuh," Nao menyenggol Ritsu dengan sikutnya. Sontak Ritsu gelagapan karena gugup. "Ti-tidak _senpai_ , aku tidak."

"Besok saja ya Ritsu, biar waktunya lebih panjang. Sekalian aku juga ingin mempersiapkan sesuatu,"

"Apa itu Masamune?"

Takano menggeleng, "rahasia. Ritsu ayo kita pulang bersama."

"Baik _senpai_.."

Takano mengapit tangan junior manisnya dengan penuh kasih. Sesekali Takano juga meliriki Ritsu yang selalu menundukan wajah.

Dilihat dari manapun semua pasti tahu jika Takano dan Ritsu itu saling menyukai, terlihat jelas dari sikap keduanya yang memanglah sangat gamblang.

"Mereka sangat cocok ya? Aku harap mereka segera jadian."

Haitani melirik kearah Nao, "begitukah? Kurasa Ritsu terlalu pemalu, dia tidak akan sanggup dengan Takano yang sedikit ya sedikit nakal, ya kan?"

"Haha tapi lucu juga melihat seorang Masamune takluknya sama pria imut seperti Ritsu."

"Hn. Aku pikir juga begitu. Ngomong-ngomong aku duluan ya,"

"Arata- _senpai_ , pulang bersama yuk!" Nao dengan semangat menggandeng tangan Haitani dengan berani. "Bodoh, kita beda arah! Mau sampai kapan pula kami mengulang kejadian seperti ini?"

Nao tertawa, "ya kalau begitu aku mau menginap saja. Ayo kita pulang!"

Haitani mendesah lelah, inilah Nao yang seenaknya. Tidak bisa dibantah ataupun di tolak. Bukan sekali, bahkan bisa di hitung ratusan kali junior itu selalu begitu, namun Haitani tidak keberatan sama sekali. Nao adalah sahabatnya, Haitani sayang terhadap Nao.

* * *

Takano menyodorkan setangkai bunga kepada Ritsu, lelaki tujuh belas tahun ini sedang menyatakan cintanya. "Sudah lama sekali aku menyukaimu. _Ettoo_ aku tahu kita ini bersahabat, aku juga tahu kitapun adalah tetangga, dan parahnya aku tahu kita sama-sama lelaki. Tapi, aku betul suka kamu. Aku betul sayang dan ingin pacaran sama kamu." pernyataan cinta Masamune begitu tiba-tiba, Ritsu sampai menjatuhkan telepon selularnya. Ia senang, teramat senang. Tapi cinta bagi mereka yang bersahabat tidak semudah itu. Cinta itu terlalu mustahil.

"Terima.. Terima.." Nao berseru gembira, ia akan sangat senang dengan berpacarannya Takano dan Ritsu, dan Nao pun yakin Haitani akan berpikiran sama.

"Terima saja Ritsu," segera Ritsu melirik pada suara Haitani. Kakak kelasnya itu sedang tersenyum penuh arti.

Mungkin benar Ritsu menyukai Takano, tapi Ritsu juga tahu ada seorang lain yang juga menyukai pujaan hatinya. Seorang itupun akan terluka jika dia dan Takano berpacaran.

Ritsu menggeleng sedih, menundukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. " _Senpai_ , sebetulnya aku juga menyukai _senpai_. Tapi kita ini adalah sahabat. Cinta di antara sahabat itu mustahil. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa. Maaf.. A-aku-aku pulang duluan, se-sepertinya aku tidak enak badan.." yang diputuskan tidak selaras keinginan, Onodera Ritsu menolak Takano begitu saja. Sementara Takano terdiam tidak bergeming sama sekali. Pun Nao dan Haitani yang terkejut tidak pernah menyangka dengan jawaban Ritsu.

"Aku pikir Ritsu hanya malu, aku akan bicara dengannya nanti," kata Haitani, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Takano. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecut merespon dukungan sahabat-sahabatnya. "Terimakasih Arata,"

Besoknya Masamune tidak masuk sekolah, Ritsupun serupa. Entah saling mengetahui atau tidak yang jelas keduanya sedang saling terpukul.

Haitani sudah melihat Takano, untunglah lelaki itu baik-baik saja di rumah. Katanya hanya sedang malas berangkat sekolah, sesederhana itu jawabannya. Meski Haitani begitu tahu seorang Ritsu yang merupakan tetangganyalah yang menjadi sebab.

Selesai dengan Takano, Haitani mengunjungi rumah Ritsu. Ada tissue berserakan. Kamar acak-acakan serta tampilan dari Ritsu yang terlihat kacau. "Puas menyakiti diri sendiri?"

Ritsu menoleh, ia abaikan Haitani lalu menangis kembali sambil terisak, "Apa maksud _senpai_?"

"Kenapa kau menolak Masamune?"

Ritsu menggeleng, "kita ini bersahabat. Dan aku tidak menyukainya dalam artian cinta."

Haitani mendesah napas, ia tarik Ritsu supaya merubah posisi menjadi duduk. "Kau bohong! Jelas sekali terlihat kau menyukai Masamune." Ritsu menggeleng. "Aku-a-aku tidak!"

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh! Kalian saling suka lantas mengapa menolaknya? Tidak tahukah bisa saja ada orang iri terhadapmu? Tidakah kau tahu bahwa Masamune juga menjadi bersedih, aku tidak ingin dia sakit karena kebodohanmu. Minta maaf sana, perbaiki jawabanmu.."

Ritsu masih terisak, "kenapa Haitani- _senpai_ begitu peduli? apa karena _senpai_ menyukai Takano- _senpai_?"

"Kalau memang iya?"

Ritsu tidak bisa menahannya. Ia menangis, ia tidak mau Takanonya di rebut. Ia tidak mau Takanonya di curi, "aku sangat menyukainya Ritsu. Tapi dia menyukaimu. Aku menerimanya dan apa kamu berpikir betapa aku ini menyedihkan telah menyerah sebelum berperang?"

" _Senpai_ aku.."

"Beritahu dia perasaanmu,"

"Aku tidak menyukai Takano- _senpai_! Aku tidak peduli! Aku betul-betul tidak ingin tahu apapun tentang Takano- _senpai_!"

Haitani mendesah lelah, ia bingung memahami Ritsu. Tetapi sejujurnya Haitani sedikit merasa senang, mungkin ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mendekati Takano. Apakah dengan melakukan ini dia termasuk orang yang jahat?

Merasa bingung Haitani pamit pulang, ia memutuskan berjalan sendirian sampai stasiun.

Langit sudah menggelap, udara pun sedang tidak begitu baik. Rasanya galau melanda sehingga seburuk apapun cuaca, tidak begitu diperhatikannya.

Haitani masih terus berjelajah malam. Ia sungguh tidak bohong ingin membantu Ritsu, tapi dia juga betul menyukai Takano. Seandai Takano menyukainya, dia pasti akan senang. Dia pasti akan membahagiakan Takano, pasti. Tapi mengapa Ritsu menolaknya? Apakah ini memang jalan untuknya dengan Takano supaya bersatu?

Tetapi angan tetaplah angan. Dia hanya berbentuk harap yang tak terelakan. Sampai kapanpun, selamanya pasti Takano tidak akan menjawab cintanya.

"Taruh embernya disitu, iya disitu."

"Tunggu dan biarkan aku memohon terlebih dahulu." seorang lelaki saling berbicara satu sama lain, entah sedang apa Haitani tidak mengerti. Yang jelas sekarang lelaki tersebut mengitari Miharu Takizakura dengan air di sebuah ember yang entah apa. Tak lama teman dari lelaki itu tertawa menertawai, "kau ini konyol Kyou. Mana mungkin Yanase yang sudah menolakmu tujuh kali berturut-turut mau menerima hanya karena kamu menyirami pohon besar ini. Yang ada nanti kamu jadi dikira tukang kebun hahaha,"

Haitani melirik lelaki berambut sedikit keriting yang tengah terbahak-bahak, ia merasa menjadi teringat perihal dirinya juga sering mengolok-olok Takano yang sudah sedari lama menyukai Ritsu, menyenangkan rasanya saat tertawa namun dalam waktu bersamaan terasa perih ikut melanda hatinya. Dan parahnya Takano tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya.

Keesokan harinya Haitani kembali mendatangi Miharu Takizakura. Malam yang larut di tempat ini selalu sepi, menyenangkan untuk Haitani sekadar menenang perasaan.

Tidak ia sangka disana ada lelaki kemarin dengan temannya juga yang masih orang sama sedang mengulang kegiatan sama.

Rasa hati tak begitu bagus membuat urung niatnya untuk bertanya, mungkin cukup dengan mengamati dia bisa tahu dari olokan lelaki yang Haitani baru ketahui ialah bernama Zen yang intinya temannya Kyou sedang melakukan sebuah ritual konyol karena terlalu frustasi sudah di tolak adik kelasnya yang bernama Yanase.

Sedikit miris melihatnya, tetapi Haitani adalah lelaki sehat. Sebagaimanapun kondisi ia pada Takano, dia yakin tidak akan sefrustasi seperti Kyou temannya Zen.

Hari ke tiga Haitani kembali mencari tenang di malam hari dengan mengunjungi pohon tua itu lagi, dan disana ternyata Kyou masih ada dengan gigihnya tetap melakukan hal serupa. Sedangkan temannya si Zen malah asyik bermain catur dengan lelaki yang baru Haitani lihat. Pun hari ke empat dan juga hari ke lima.

Dihari ke enam Haitani disana Kyou tidak ada. Haitani rasa lelaki tinggi berambut hitam sudah menyerah, diapun tahu cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pasti akan berakhir _sad ending_ , karena hidup tidak seperti cerita fiksi. Kamu berjuang akan cinta, dan cintamu akan tersampaikan.

Besoknya Haitani tetap mendatangi Miharu Takizakura, menyesap semilir angin malam untuk menghangat relungnya yang pilu. Tapi dengan tidak di duganya Kyou ada kembali di sana sedang berbincang pada pohon besar ribuan tahun itu. Karena penasaran Haitani berniat mencuri dengar, "Kami-sama terimakasih, setelah tujuh ini Yuu menerimaku. Terimakasih, terimakasih.."

 _Deg_ ,

Haitani terkejut bukan main. Apa orang yang bernama Kyou itu sungguh-sungguh? Apa cinta bisa di permainkan? Dengan berbekal rasa penasaran Haitani menyapa Kyou menanyakan cara melakukan ritual. Tidak lupa Haitani memperkenalkan diri dan meminta maaf sudah mengamati Kyou beberapa hari ini.

Kyou bilang dia harus menyirami Miharu Takizakura sambil mengitari pohon dengan air permohonan sampai tujuh kali putaran. Dan tidak lama pohon itu akan mengabulkan permohonan, merubah takdir seseorang sesuai dengan harap. Setelahnya Haitani berterima kasih. Ia yang pada awalnya mengolok malah jadi bersemangat ikut melakukannya.

Hari itu berlalu begitu saja, di hari selanjutnya Haitani kembali datang. Ia mengajukan permohonan seraya menepukan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku ingin Masamune menyukaiku dan berhenti mengejar Ritsu..."


	2. Dua

_Aku berpikir bisa melepasmu untuknya, tetapi tenyata aku begitu menginginkanmu, ternyata aku juga begitu ingin mendapatkanmu._

 _Maaf, maaf untuk segala keegoisanku._

* * *

Takano terus mengelus kening Ritsu sambil mengompres dengan handuk dingin guna menurunkan panas tubuh sahabat sekaligus orang tercintanya. Sejak insiden penolakan, Ritsu jatuh sakit dengan begitu drastis. Nao yang sudah menengoknya memberi tahu keadaan Ritsu pada Takano. Karena itulah Takano segera mengungsi, memutuskan menginap beberapa hari untuk merawat tetangganya itu.

"Takano-kun jadi merepotkan kamu," kata Ibu Ritsu sambil membawa camilan. "Tidak apa-apa kok, lagi pula Ritsu udah kuanggap seperti keluarga sendiri," Takano menerima camilan itu dan menyimpannya di lantai. "Ibu bikinin keripik kentang kesukaan kamu, dimakan ya. Sama kalau butuh apa aja bilang oke?"

"Iya, pasti." setelah perbincangan singkat itu Takano kembali berfocus pada Ritsu. Tak henti-henti Takano mengelus sayang dan menciumi tangannya, berharap lelaki tercinta itu segera sembuh. Berharap Ritsu bisa kembali tertawa dan berada di sampingnya lagi.

"Cepat sembuh, bodoh!" katanya, lagi Takano mengganti perasan air di wadah samping meja nakas ranjang Ritsu.

Sebelum selang menit berikutnya akhirnya Ritsu sedikit membuka mata, dia nampak sedikit terkejut tetapi Takano malah tersenyum sambil kembali mengelus dan mengganti kompresannya. "S-senpai.."

"Sssh.. Istirahatlah," kata Takano seraya menarik selimut Ritsu sebatas dada. Lelaki kecil itu begitu terlihat kikuk, detik berikutnya dengan patuh ia mengangguk. Entah karena demam, entah karena Ritsu gugup, lelaki kesayangan Takano itu terlihat pipinya memerah. Namun Takano tidak ingin berpikiran aneh yang nantinya hanya akan membuat rasa diri melambung pada sebuah harapan yang tidak berarti.

 _'Dia cuma demam! Dia cuma demam!'_

Ritsu melirik, menatap senpainya yang sedikit terlihat murung. "S-senpai?"

Tidak tahan dengan gejolak dihati, Takano sesegera mungkin merengkuh Ritsu. Memeluknya dengan penuh hasrat cinta.

Seandainya... seandainya saja Ritsu memiliki rasa sama terhadapnya. Seandainya saja cinta ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Senpai.."

"Kumohon sebentar saja, Ritsu.."

* * *

Haitani telah kembali ke rumah meski jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari. Sesungguhnya dia tidak segila itu berada di Miharu sampai waktu membelah hari, tetapi lokasi Miharu dengan tempatnya memanglah teramat jauh. Jadi dia akan tetap pulang dini hari setiap harinya.

Rasanya memang melelahkan, rasa ngantuk akan menyerang ketika pagi dia harus sekolah. Pun porsi tidur yang tidak terbiasa, membuat Haitani merasa badannya kurang terasa baik.

Ketika masuk ke kamar Haitani melirik figur di meja belajarnya. Ada potret dirinya, Ritsu, Takano dan juga Nao.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh permukaan wajah Takano. Haitani mencintainya, sangat cinta. Tapi sudah sedari kecil Haitani tahu Takano menyukai Ritsu, karena itulah Haitani memilih memendam rasa, pun karena dia tahu Ritsupun sama mencinta.

Disamping Takano ada Nao, jemari Haitani lalu kembali mengelus. Adik kelasnya yang berisik ini sangatlah sering menceritakan Takano dan Ritsu yang saling malu-malu mengungkap kata cinta. Nao juga sangat bersemangat menyemangati kala Haitani bercerita bahwa Haitani menderita karena cintanya pada Takano, tentunya Nao tidak tahu orang itu siapa karena Haitani tidak pernah memberitahukan. Jika Haitani melakukan ritual bodoh ini dan jika memang hal ini sungguhan tidakah Haitani membuat Nao kecewa? Nao pasti marah, karena Nao sangatlah menyayangi Ritsu pun serupa dengan padanya dan Takano. Bukankah akan fatal jika Haitani meneruskannya?

Di ujung potret itu ada Ritsu yang sedang merangkul lengannya Haitani erat. Lelaki bodoh itu telah menolak Takano, padahal dia sangat menyukai pria idaman Haitani itu. Sekilas teringat perkataannya Ritsu yang berhasil menerka rasa terdalam Haitani untuk Takano. Apakah Ritsu menolak Takano dan membuang perasaannya demi menghargai Haitani?

Ini tidak benar. ini salah. Sahabat-sahabatnya bisa kecewa. Apalagi Haitani hanya memiliki mereka sebagai keluarga.

Lagipula Mengapa Haitani sampai sebegininya, Takano untuk Ritsu. Kenapa Haitani bisa begini bodohnya?

Merasa risau Haitani memilih tidur sejenak sebelum dia harus segera terbangun kembali untuk sekolah.

"Arataa-senpai.. Arata-senpai.." kening Haitani merengut, apa dia sedang bermimpi? Kenapa seperti ada suara Nao di sekitarnya.

"Arata-senpai!"

Dan suara itu memang nyata adanya. Wajah Haitani terasa masam, siapa lagi manusia menyebalkan yang bertamu jam tiga dini hari kalau bukan Nao?

Dengan langkah perlahan karena menahan kantuk Haitani membuka pintu rumahnya. Disana Nao sedang cengar-cengir dengan penuh ketidak jelasan. "Yoo! Arata!"

"Nao.. Kau pikir ini jam berapa?!"

Nao melirik jam tangannya sebentar, "tiga lebih sepuluh hehe."

Haitani menepuk keningnya sendiri. "pulanglah. Nanti juga kita bertemu di sekolah."

"Eehh.. Aku kan sengaja datang biar bisa bareng."

"Meski kamu harus melewati dulu sekolah saat berjalan kemari?" Nao menggaruk pundaknya yang tidak gatal. "Hehe ya begitulah."

"Ishh," Haitani membuka pintunya semakin lebar. "Masuklah. Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Nanti kita pergi bersama,"

Nao mencekal tangan Haitani. Mengarahkan camera lalu memotret wajah lusuh Haitani yang menahan kantuk. "Woah hasilnya bagus!"

Haitani menggelengkan kepala, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sering sekali begini sampai Haitani bosan dan lelah melarang.

"Senpai, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. Ayo kita lihat matahari terbit."

"Kukira orang bodoh saja yang suka menghabiskan waktu demi melihat matahari terbenam. Ternyata ada orang lebih bodoh yang ingin melihat matahari terbit,"

Nao terkekeh, "matahari terbit juga bagus kok. Nanti aku tunjukin deh,"

Haitani sekali lagi dibuat menggelengkan kepala. Dengan penuh rasa kantuk ia berjalan meninggalkan Nao menuju kamarnya. Haitani ingin tidur! Haitani inginkan belaian ranjang yang empuk dan hangat.

* * *

Siswa-siswi sekolah Mitsuhashi saling berjalan beriring menuju gerbang, pun serupa dengan Haitani yang terlihat sangat lesu dengan Nao yang tidak berhenti menggerutu karena acara melihat matahari terbit mereka tidak terealisasikan.

Tak jauh dari mereka ada Ritsu sedang di gandeng sayang oleh Takano. Singkatnya Ritsu memaksa sekolah meski orang tua dan Takano melarang. Namun mengenal watak Ritsu sulit di atur akhirnya dengan prasyarat di kawal Takano akhirnya Ritsu bisa mendapat izin.

Haitani melihat mereka dengan raut yang sulit di artikan. Ritsu dan Takano nampak begitu saling mengasihi. Sampai rasanya Arata begitu di buat mendidih karenanya.

"Senpai, ayo ke kantin. Laper nih." Nao menarik tangan Haitani menjauh dari Takano dan Ritsu. Nao sengaja, dia ingin memberi Ritsu waktu agar bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan Takano.

Seolah seperti kerbau yang di cocok lubang idungnya. Haitani menurut saja kemanapun Nao membawaanya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada dia harus melihat hal yang saat ini begitu sensitif untuknya.


End file.
